


[Podfic] A Little Peace and Quiet (Day 13)

by chasingriver



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Mycroft/Sherlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Interior Decorating, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds fault with the furnishings in Mycroft's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little Peace and Quiet (Day 13)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Peace and Quiet (Day 13)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656280) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> A podfic (audio) version of Day 13 of 'ChasingRiver's 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge': "Gags"  
> Warnings: sibling incest

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/A%20Little%20Peace%20and%20Quiet%20\(Day%2013\)%20by%20chasingriver.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 4 min



## Original Work

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/656280), [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8870688/8/ChasingRiver-s-30-Day-OTP-Challenge)

## Readers

**Readers** : [chasingriver](../users/chasingriver), [jordanasking](http://jordanasking.tumblr.com)  
  
---|---


End file.
